


chicken dinner

by seoktothegyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, and look! no angst lol, it's a first for me, like really there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: Brian likes to cook for his boyfriend. Which is a huge bonus for Jae. Not only does he get to eat good food but also because he thinks Brian looks cute while doing it too.or, the one wherein Jae finds Brian the cutest while cooking. Heavily inspired by that fateful Social Club Day episode. You know which one I'm talking about.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	chicken dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting after listening to that episode! I got so inspired that I didn't feel the need to add a little angst into this the way I usually do in my fics lol are you proud of me?
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you like it!  
> p.s.: thanks to my nolingual lazy ass queens for coming up with the title, love y'all! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All of the characters, organizations, and events portrayed in this story are either products of my imagination or are used fictitiously.

“Ughhh!” Jae groans a bit exaggeratedly as a greeting the moment he steps foot inside their dorm room.

“Nice to see you too.” Brian responds with a light chuckle. He’s in the middle of finishing a new song on his guitar when Jae plopped himself face down beside him on his bed. “Rough day?”

“You have no idea.” Jae’s voice is muffled by the mattress. Shifting his body to properly lay on his back, he looks up at Brian. “Every single one of my professors decided that today is _such a great day_ to give out project requirements. With the earliest deadline due in less than three days from now.”

Brian places the guitar on its case by the floor before running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and gently massaging his temples. The blond locks feel so soft and smooth against his skin that he can’t help but to bend down and give the top of his head a quick kiss.

“What can I do to help?” Brian asks gently as his fingers move to caress the side of Jae’s face.

“I don’t know,” Jae shrugs, “pray for me?”

The younger chuckles lightly. “Come on.” He urges.

Sighing, Jae sits up in bed. “No, it’s okay, baby. I know you have a lot of deadlines too. Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure?” 

Jae flashes him a reassuring smile before leaning forward to give him a kiss. It’s all tender and close-lipped but Brian finds that he wants more as Jae starts pulling away too soon. The younger tries to chase after his lips but ends up kissing his chin instead because his boyfriend has already leaned away from him.

“Jae...” Brian whines, resting his head against the older’s shoulder.

Jae can’t help but laugh, absolutely adored and hopelessly in love. “I can’t tonight, Bri. I need to start working on these projects immediately. But I promise I’ll try to get everything done as quickly as possible. After that, I’m all yours.”

Brian hums, satisfied. He places a kiss on the base of Jae’s neck before leaning back to meet his eyes. “Then get started already.”

“Ooh, getting bossy, aren’t we?” Jae teases with a smirk. But still, like always, he lets Brian have his way. “Yes, sir Kang.” He replies, winking before getting off the bed and taking a seat on their shared desk.

Despite joking about it, he actually does need to start working now if he wishes to meet the first of many deadlines given today. It’s times like this that he sort of regrets taking up political science as he begins to read what feels like the thousandth case study all in a span of more than three years. 

_So much for wanting to argue for a living..._

Of course, even though he sometimes questions the choices he made in all of his twenty-one years of existence, he sure does make it a point to always take responsibility for them. And sure, it can get tiring, but he still does like his course. In fact, he likes it so much that he easily maintains being one of the top students in each of his classes just for the sake of it. 

As he tackled his task with a vengeance and gave it his undivided attention, he didn’t realize that a few hours had already passed when his stomach started rumbling. Checking the time on his phone, he remembers that he hasn’t eaten in almost five hours.

The sound of Brian clicking his tongue at him in a disapproving manner pulls his attention.

“I thought I reminded you to grab something to eat before heading home?” He asks from where he’s laid on Jae’s bed, busy reading a thick economics book. 

Jae swivels the desk chair around to face his boyfriend. “I wanted to get started on this paper after class, that's why I immediately went home.” He tells him in an apologetic tone.

Brian releases a sigh before closing his book, getting up from the bed, and heading to their kitchenette. “What do you want to eat?”

“Oh, it’s fine, Bri. I can wait until dinner.”

“Chicken sandwich?” Brian doesn’t acknowledge his words as he crouches down to search the mini fridge.

“Babe,” Jae stands up from the chair to help him prepare the ingredients, “we can just order in. I know you’re busy with homework too.”

“Shh,” Brian responds with a fond smile, “just let me take care of you. If you’re still worried about it, then we’ll just eat early dinner so that we can both focus on homework for the rest of the night. Happy?”

Jae knows how stubborn his boyfriend can get so he figures it’s wise for him not to argue. Besides, he really is hungry and there’s just something about Brian’s cooking that fills him up in the most satisfying way possible.

“What do you need me to do?” He offers to help, resting his back on the small counter to face Brian completely.

“For you to not bother me while cooking. Now get your cute butt away from my kitchen.” Brian playfully bumps his hips with Jae’s, effectively pushing him away from the counter.

Jae feigns looking mildly affronted. “Excuse me? When have I ever bothered you when you’re cooking?”

Brian cocks an eyebrow at him. “Just the other day when I made kimchi fried rice, you ate all of the cheese that I was supposed to add as a topping. Or last week while I was cooking ramyeon and I asked you to crack the egg in but you didn’t stir it afterwards so we ended up having a full poached egg. Seriously, babe, I could keep going.”

“Alright, fine.” Jae admits defeat, his lips subconsciously jutting out in a tiny pout. “I’ll just stand here, watch, and do nothing like the handsome trophy boyfriend that I am.”

Brian laughs at that. Joking, he says, “Sure, keep calling yourself that, babe.”

Jae only pouts some more.

Brian melts at the sight. It’s so adorable and inviting that, almost by instinct, he quickly leans in to kiss it away. 

“It’s because you’re a whole lot more than that, baby.” He whispers against his lips, leaving another peck before pulling away to finally get to cooking.

And Jae just happily stands there to watch him with a bright smile on his face, something that he didn’t even know he was wearing.

“How many are you gonna make?” He asks, unable to keep silent for more than a few minutes. 

Brian is currently shredding the chicken breast by hand after boiling them. “How many do you want?”

“Two, please.”

“Then five; two for you and three for me.” He opens a cabinet, looking for something. “And a side of potato fries, I guess.”

“Let me find them for you while you prepare the sandwiches.” Jae volunteers as he quickly steps behind Brian. Because of the limited space they have, he keeps bumping against his boyfriend’s back as he locates the potatoes. He successfully finds them in one of the drawers under the counter together with the spatulas and ladles. _How did that get there?_ He wonders before reaching a hand around Brian’s waist to place them on the cutting board. 

“Found them, babe.” 

Brian jumps a little as he hears Jae’s voice lowly whisper right to his ear. 

“Thank you.” He replies distractedly. He didn’t realize how close they were until he felt Jae’s entire front pressing against his back.

Jae lets out a low chuckle at his boyfriend’s reaction. As a response, he tilts his head down to playfully bite the side of Brian’s neck before dutifully returning to his place away from the counter.

_You know, like the good boyfriend that I am._

Jae watches as Brian tries harder to focus on washing away the dirt from the skin, completely ignoring the painfully obvious shade of rose dusting his neck and cheeks.

For quite some time, Jae decides not to distract and play with him again as Brian starts cutting the potatoes with a sharp knife. He’s afraid Brian might hurt himself. Or worse, have Brian hurt him with it in retaliation.

A tiny frown finds its way on Brian’s otherwise smooth forehead as he tries to cut the pieces in a uniform size. With downturned eyebrows and pursed lips, the way his features sour when one slice appears too thin or too thick than the others makes Jae’s heart flutter uncontrollably inside his chest. He bends down to place his elbow on the counter and rests his chin on top of his hand to enjoy the sight in front of him, a blissful smile never leaving his lips.

_Cute,_ Jae muses as Brian blows the hairs off his forehead, puffing out his cheeks as a result. Jae had to physically stop his hand from reaching out to pinch them. 

Brian cocks an eyebrow at him in question because of it.

“I popped my wrist, sorry.” He lies, flashing him a charming smile before putting on a show of rolling his wrists and cracking his knuckles.

His boyfriend merely snorts at him, amused and a bit exasperated, before going back to the task of carefully dumping the cut-up fries into a frying pan. As he waits for them to cook, he goes back to the sandwiches. He spreads a generous amount of ranch dressing on the bread before adding the lettuce, pieces of chicken breast, tomatoes, cheese, and more lettuce.

His dimples make an appearance along with the satisfied smile that brightens his face. The sandwiches look incredibly appetizing that Jae catches sight of Brian running the tip of his tongue along his lips, eager to have a taste.

“You hungry, babe?” Jae prompts teasingly, eyes shining with absolute fondness.

“Huh?” Brian is a little distracted, busy watching over the fries.

“Never mind.” Jae chuckles lightly. “Oh, I think these ones are done, Bri.”

Heeding his words, Brian removes the cooked fries from the outer radius of the pan to place them on a separate plate before sprinkling a pinch of salt. Not long after, he finishes frying and Jae quickly clears their shared desk so that they can start eating. 

Jae takes out two bottles of cola from the mini fridge when he sees that Brian is already blowing on a piece of fries, probably a second away from devouring it.

“Don’t start without me!” Jae chides, lightly smacking his boyfriend on the arm as he takes a seat beside him. 

To put a stop to his cries of protest, Brian feeds it to him after making sure that it’s no longer too hot.

“Happy now?” 

“Thanks, Bribri,” Jae flashes him a grateful smile, voice a little muffled as he talks with a full mouth.

As a response, Brian merely pecks him on the lips before starting to devour his food as well. They don’t talk much as they eat—Brian’s actually as hungry as Jae is, but then again, when is he not? 

From time to time, Jae lets out satisfied sounds of approval and praises for Brian’s cooking. It’s probably a little too much for something as simple as chicken sandwiches but he always loves it whenever Brian cooks for him. So, he makes sure to never hold back in complimenting his boyfriend about it. Besides, who else gets to say that _the_ Brian Kang cooks for them? No one but him. Jae actually claims it as one of his privileges being Brian's boyfriend.

_My Brivilege, if you will._ He snickes to himself, thinking that the name he coined is oh, so clever. Of course, he figures Brian doesn't need to know that.

The resulting blush that creeps up Brian’s face every time he moans in delight might just be another reason why Jae keeps doing it too.

“Seriously, Bri,” he says, halfway between joking and being serious, “if you ever think about quitting college to become a professional chef, you have my full and unparalleled support.”

“Shut up,” Brian mumbles shyly before taking a sip of the drink, “I’m still learning.”

“ _This_ is just you learning? Damn, Bri. Please always cook for me for the rest of our lives.”

Brian tries to hide behind his sandwich as his face warms at the implications behind the words. 

_Adorable!_ Jae doesn’t stop himself from pinching his boyfriend’s cheeks. His heart doubles in size as Brian scrunches his nose because of the gesture.

In no time, they finish their plates and empty their drinks. As Jae takes the last bite, he leans back on the chair, full and content.

“Thanks for making dinner, babe.” He flashes his boyfriend another bright and charming smile.

“Wait, Jae, you have—” Brian’s face adopts a tiny smirk before he leans forward to give him a kiss. The older is about to ask what it’s for when he feels Brian’s tongue lick his lower lip slowly and oh, so suggestively. 

Pulling away, Brian looks smug as he finishes, “you had something on your mouth.”

_Such a fucking tease..._

Jae groans in mild complaint. “I think I’m hungry again!”

“Baby, we just ate.” Brian cocks an eyebrow at him.

“I wasn’t talking about food.”

To add to his words, he reaches with both hands to pull Brian towards his lap. His heart sings with the way his boyfriend willingly went along with it, even adjusting their position so that he’s straddling Jae’s hips.

“But I thought you’re busy with homework?” Brian’s smirk only widens as he reminds Jae about it, knowing full well that either of them won’t get anything done tonight now.

“I’m busy with you right now,” Jae tells him with a low voice as he leans in, the tip of his nose nudging the side of Brian’s face. He continues in a whisper, “Everything else can wait. I miss getting to have you like this, Bribri.”

Brian wastes no time in crashing their lips together. He quickly sighs into the kiss, happy to hold his boyfriend in his arms. Because it’s true, college has kept them both too busy the past few weeks to even find time to do anything remotely intimate. He misses having his boyfriend like this too. 

“Bri—” Jae pants against him. “I just—” 

Brian’s lips cut off whatever he was going to say as he kept on kissing him. Jae can’t help but chuckle, absolutely adored by his boyfriend’s eagerness.

“Wait, babe—” he tries again. Brian continues to mouth along his jaw as he says, “I know we’ve both been, _oh shit_ ,” his boyfriend nips on a particularly sensitive spot right by the side of his throat. “Uh— we’ve been busy lately but I just want you to know...”

“What?” Brian asks as Jae pulls his face to make their eyes meet.

“I’ll always make time for you, Bri.” Jae’s eyes are practically shining with every emotion behind them. “I love you. Never forget that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.”

Brian dives in to give him a peck before saying, “I love you too, baby.” A smile slowly stretches across his lips as he continues, “Now stop being sappy and keep kissing me.”

Jae is more than happy to oblige as he quickly captures Brian’s lips, his heart overflowing with love and devotion. Again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
